


Valse le monde

by floweronabox



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Both are a little bit evil, Eternal dance, F/M, Février 2018, Le Collectif NoName, Love and Desire, Portrait room is watching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox
Summary: Ils ne sont qu'eux deux et ils valsent, valsent sous les regards. Immortels destructeurs, ils marcheront un jour sur le monde. Mais ce soir, ils danseront, jusqu'à ce que les bougies s'éteignent. [Challenge de Février 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]





	Valse le monde

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir, voilà un petit OS écrit dans le cadre du Challenge de février du Collectif Noname. L'idée était de mettre en avant l'ambiance donc j'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose assez contemplatif en espérant que vous rentrerez bien dans l'atmosphère. On nous demande des oeuvres marquantes, je dirais donc le film High Rise adapté de l'histoire de L'île de béton écrit par J.G Ballard qui met en scène dans un immeuble où les étages conditionnent les classes sociales, une révolution contre l'Architecte, le créateur de l'immeuble. Le but devient bien plus grand que simplement le renverser et se termine en bain de sang. Je pense que c'est le film avec l'ambiance la plus terrible que je n'ai jamais vu, mettant le spectateur dans une position d'impuissance face à une réalité malsaine et dérangeante. C'est un film très particulier qui a beaucoup divisé la critique, mais pour ma part, je le classe dans mon top 10 des meilleurs films, je vous laisse découvrir.
> 
> Ce que je vous laisse découvrir aussi se sont les quelques lignes qui suivent, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur le fandom de Penny Dreadful pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai terminé la série (excellente d'ailleurs) la semaine dernière. Bonne lecture.
> 
> Je tiens à remercier Sanashiya pour avoir donné un coup de pieds dans ma motivation en état végétatif.

Le bruit sourd des jupons qui flottent, se froissent, balancent et se gonflent au rythme des pas est une mélodie qui continue à s'élever dans l'air. Les souliers sur le marbre frottent, trottent au son des violons valsant. Vanessa. Le silence dans lequel la musique résonne possède chaque recoin de l'immense manoir. Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois. Il y a des yeux, des yeux partout qui suivent la danse, qui scrutent les plis dans la soie, les courbes du corps, les nuques dénudées. Dorian. Des yeux curieux, voyeurs, mais qui ne jugent pas, immobiles et concentrés.

Cet homme là, un révolutionnaire qui s'est battu pour son pays, celui-ci, un dramaturge dont la notoriété n'est plus remise en question. Cette jeune fille ici, cherchant l'émancipation et dont les yeux dépeignent un continuel besoin de liberté, cette femme là-bas, une reine d'un autre pays, influente et gracieuse. Ils sont des centaines, chaque personne qui passe, chaque mouvement dans l'air, ils se voient, le suivent, le taisent. Ils savent tout, mais ne savent rien. Regardent tout, mais ne disent rien.

Vide. La pièce est vide, il n'y a qu'eux deux qui tournent et tournent et tournent encore. Les flammes des bougies tremblent, projetant des ombres frémissantes sur les portraits attentifs. Ils sont partout et inexistants. C'est un bal gigantesque où des siècles de spectateurs admirent la beauté. L'Immortalité et le Mal. Un couple dévastateur explosant de grâce, de sensualité. Majestueux. Beauté fatale qui anéantit.

Seuls pour la fin des temps, jusque dans la fin du monde. L'un va la provoquer, l'autre va l'admirer en train de le faire. Se délecter de voir le monde s'effondrer, doucement sombrer dans les abysses, une coupe de champagne à la main et la plus belle des femmes à son bras, pour l'éternité.

 

« Miss Ives.

– Mr. Gray.

– Vous êtes mortelle, un scorpion sans pitié qui finira par avoir raison de ma témérité.

– Dorian, vous êtes immortel, c'est de l'Univers dont nous auront raison. »

 

Mais pour l'instant, ils se laissent tourbillonner dans le silence, seuls au milieu des centaines de portraits, seuls dans cette grande salle vide. Les bougies se consument lentement, elles brillent, brillent d'une lumière dorée, chaude, réconfortante. Les talons battent le rythme, le sang pulse et pulse et pulse de vie. Elle souffle contre sa poitrine à chaque respiration, il caresse sa hanche à chaque pas.

Et ils dansent, dansent, sans jamais se quitter des yeux, ils n'y a qu'eux. Ils sont seuls au milieu de Londres, seuls au monde. Personne ne ressent les choses aussi fort qu'ils en sont capables, personne ne voit les choses à leur façon, personne ne les égale, personne. Ils sont puissants, ils sont beaux. Ils dansent encore et encore, les bougies fondent, la cire se répand lentement sur le sol en marbre, elles s'éteignent une à une. La musique ralentit, les corps se déplacent avec élégance, légèreté.

La pièce est plongée dans le noir, ils s'arrêtent. Le son de leurs respirations bruisse dans l'air, la soie se tait, tout s'immobilise. Et au milieu du silence, une lueur frétille. Dans le noir, un brasier prend feu, c'est le désir qui les saisit. Là au plus profond des tripes, un volcan qui explose, une vague de lave qui déferle dans chaque membre, jusqu'au bout des doigts.

Au milieu de la salle, cachée aux yeux de tous, la soie se fait le théâtre de ce mélange de corps, chaque fois un pas de plus vers l'entreprise qu'ils mènent ensemble. Ils détruiraient le monde et en engendreraient un nouveau, à leur image. Il a vu des centaines de révolutions, la ferveur de l'action, il la connaît, elle a accepté le Mal, l'a embrassé en même temps qu'elle a offerte sa chair à cet être parfait, indomptable. Il se mettrait à genoux devant elle, devant sa puissance, il réduirait le monde en cendre pour son visage pâle, ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit et ses yeux plus bleus que l'immensité de la mer.


End file.
